An Effective Song
by Booster008
Summary: Apollo sees Athena doing something unexpected and it sets off new feelings about each other.


Wright Anything Agency. A place where anyone can go for help with a trail and are guaranteed a not guilty verdict. It contained 4 people eager people. First was Phoenix Wright, a defence attorney and a lawyer who strives for murderers to be locked away. Next was Apollo Justice who has the same role as Phoenix and has a bracelet that can detect bad habits. Those were the men of the Wright Anything Agency. There were also 2 women. Athena Cykes, a defence attorney who can easily detect emotions and Trucy Wright, a magician who is Phoenix Wright's adoptive daughter. Loads of crazy shenanigans would occur in the Wright Anything Agency. But for now, things seemed to be quiet. Phoenix was out talking to someone, Trucy was shuffling cards, Athena was in her room of the Agency doing something and Apollo was looking through some documents.

"Hey Polly!" Trucy said happily.

"What is it Trucy?" Apollo asked.

"What's Athena doing?" Trucy replied.

"I don't know" Apollo stated. "She said she was in her room doing something and she doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Could you go check on her?" Trucy asked innocently.

"What?" Apollo said. "Why? I already said she doesn't want to be disturbed!"

"I just want to know if she's ok" Trucy replied. "You can talk to her easier than I can."

"But I…" Apollo tried to argue but Trucy interrupted him.

"All you need to do is open the door slightly and take a peek" Trucy said.

Apollo saw there was no use in trying to argue with Trucy. "Fine!" He said as he got up and walked to Athena's room. He slowly opened it a little. He could see Athena at a desk writing something. He was about to leave when he heard something that made him stand in awe.

"Love! It's a thrilling emotion!"

"Makes you nervous, causing a commotion!"

"You feel free! Full of glee! Like happy girls on a shopping spree!"

"Love! It can change your life!"

"It takes you away, from trouble and strife!"

"Pleasure is found, it's all around, and it brings you to your knees, flat on the ground!

Apollo was stunned. Athena was singing! Beautifully and perfectly. Those lyrics seemed to have been written by her. He stood there in awe as she sung. He felt love and happiness throughout his whole body. He smiled. However Athena detected this and turned around.

"Apollo?" She said with surprise.

Apollo blushed and started to make a run for it, but Athena grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Apollo" Athena said. "Were you spying on me?"

"N-No!" Apollo stuttered. "Trucy wanted to know if you were ok and sent me to check on you. S-Sorry for startling you."

"That's all right" Athena confirmed. "But, did you hear me sing?"

"N-No" Apollo lied.

"It's no use trying to lie Apollo" Athena said with concern. "I can detect worry from you."

"O-Ok" Apollo stuttered. "I did hear you sing, but I don't think it was bad. It was really good. You have a great singing voice."

Athena was surprised at Apollo's compliment. "You r-really think my voice is beautiful."

"Y-Yes" Apollo said nervously. "It's so calm and sweet."

Athena blushed a bit as she hugged Apollo tightly.

"Thanks" Athena said calmly. "That was a really kind compliment."

"That's ok Athen..." Apollo tried to say that but was stopped when Athena kissed him on the lips passionately. Apollo's eyes were wide open. She stopped kissing and looked at him at eye level. She smiled.

"How was that?" She asked.

Apollo didn't reply. He couldn't think of a reply. Athena stilled smiled at him.

"Stunned are we?" She asked calmly. "Don't worry, I know how you fell about it. You don't have to be afrai..." Athena started to say but was stopped when Apollo returned the favour, kissing Athena passionately. HE stopped about seven seconds later.

"It was great!" Apollo replied.

Athena blushed and smiled at the same time. The two of them resumed kissing. Both of their eyes were closed. They were enjoying this moment. But, they didn't notice a certain magician peering through the door, witnessing the whole scene. She grinned as she held a recording camera, capturing every second of the moment. She went back to where she was previously and waited for Apollo and Athena to come out. When they did, both of them saw her reading a book.

"Hi!" Trucy said eagerly.

"Hi" Apollo replied. "As you can see, Athena is fine."

"Good" Trucy stated. "How was it with you two alone?"

"Ok" Apollo replied. "Just talked for a bit."

"And kissed three times passionately" Trucy said with a grin.

Both Apollo and Athena's faces were red all over.

"NO!" Both of them shouted.

"Oh yes you did!" Trucy replied. "Watch this."

Trucy pulled out the recording camera she had and show Apollo and Athena the scene that occurred a few minutes ago. Apollo and Athena looked nervous.

"See?" Trucy asked.

"Delete that right now!" Athena demanded.

"Sorry! That's not going to happen" Trucy replied with a bigger grin. "I'm going to show this to Daddy!"

"You wouldn't!" Athena shouted.

"I would!" Trucy said.

"GIVE THAT HERE NOW!" Athena said angrily as she chased Trucy around the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo just stood there nervously thinking 'this is going to a long day when Mr Wright gets here.'


End file.
